Jealousy
by UchihaRonnie
Summary: One shot. Where Sakura is jealous. And Sasuke is on a date with Karin.


"Will you, please, accept that you like him ?", my best-friend/rival said.

"I, for the very last time, DO NOT like him, pig." We were in the gym class. The topic of our conversation, Uchiha Sasuke, the Honorable basketball captain was dribbling a basketball, few feet away from us.

"You DO. You always stare at him when no-one is looking", Ino stressed. _Will Shikamaru kill me, if I murdered Ino? _The girl seriously, knew how to irritate someone.

"That is called Glaring", I said calmly sketching our school's logo in my diary."Plus it doesn't matter. Even if I like him, he doesn't like me. And, also, he has his fan-girls to play with." The Uchiha prodigy was, right now, talking to Karin, the leader of "The Uchiha Sasuke Fan-Club." My innocent pencil was snapped into two equal halves.

"Forehead, are you okay?" Ino asked, concern evident in her eyes.

"Ya, I am good. I..uh..forgot something at the locker room," I said standing up,"I'll be back in 10."

ooOOOOoo

I rushed to the locker room. Sitting on a bench, I fumed._ Who does he think he is? How can he flirt with that...thing? _

"Ow..!",I yelped as Sasuke pinned me to my locker.

"What's wrong?",he asked, his breath mingling with mine.

"You are in my breathing bubble." I stated, walking past him. He grabbed my wrist and I was shoved against the metal, harshly.

"You are my girlfriend. I can do whatever I want."He dipped his head. His bangs were tickling my cheeks, This was a secret no one knew, not even Ino. We had been dating since the past 7 months. I decided to keep it a secret, as Sasuke had way-too-many fan-girls.

"Ouch..",Sasuke's mouth was on my neck.

"Answer."He pressed again.

"Uchiha. Get. Off.", I said, trying to shove him off. He didn't budge."Go talk to your sluts. They must be rotting to get a glimpse of you."I said, malice coating every single one of my syllable. Sasuke, of-course, noticed this.

"You were jealous." He said, smirking. I twitched.

"Was. Not." I gritted out.

"Say it." Sasuke's kisses on my neck came to a halt. He inched away.

"I was NOT jealous."I spat.

"I'll make you say it." With a short kiss on my lips, the Uchiha prodigy walked away.

ooOOOOoo

"Sakura-Chan," Naruto, one of Sasuke's friends ran towards me. School was over and I was walking out of my class.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Have you seen teme?" He asked, his voice practically ripping my ear membrane.

"I am not his baby-sitter",I replied. Naruto,too, didn't know about us. He was about to say something when a shriek made him stop and turn. The Uchiha prodigy was walking towards us in all his glory, with Karin, practically hanging on his arm.

She looked at us, frowned and left, but not before saying,"Be at "Blue" at 8 o'clock, Sasuke-kun. I'll wait for you." Her high pitched voice almost made me puke.

"Yo, teme. What is all that about?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

"Dobe." Sasuke, then, looked at me and smirked. "I asked her out."

Naruto's jaw dropped to the point that it almost touched the ground. I glared at Sasuke, shocked. _How could he?_ My eyes teared up. Furiously wiping them, I exited. Naruto was still yelling and asking Sasuke about the "Karin-slut".

That was when a light bulb glowed in my head._ "He is just trying to make me jealous. Jerk."_

ooOOOOoo

Call it curiosity or stupidity, but at exact 8 o'clock, I was at "Blue" with Ino, who was bombarding me with questions since forever.

"Forehead, please, tell me why the hell are we at this high class Italian restaurant, when we could be at McD?"

"Because..",I thought before replying," I want to try Italian cuisine." Ino gave me a disbelieving look, before searching for the least weird dish on the Menu. This restaurant was damn expensive. My eyes searched for Sasuke's table.

_Stupid Jerk. Only I have the right to empty his pockets_. As if on cue, Sasuke entered, with Karin hugging him like a second skin.

Though I didn't bother to check but I was damn sure that the fork in my palm was already bent. Sasuke's eyes met with mine.

_Why are you doing this? _

He smirked and turned. Karin placed his hand on Sasuke's, who didn't object, instead, intertwined their fingers together. He lifted their linked hands and kissed the back of her palm. The fork was now twisted at a very odd angle.

Me and Ino gave our order to the waitress. A giggle made me turn. Sasuke was slowly leaning in towards Karin, who was giggling. Their lips were inches away. Thats it. I stood up and stomped to their table.

"Forehead?" Ino looked at me confused.

I grabbed Sasuke by the collar and made him stand. He looked at me undaunted. His lips were still curved in a smirk.

"You are a jerk",I said.

"Haruno, are you-" Karin started but Sasuke interrupted her,"Leave."

"But Sasu-"

"I said leave" Sasuke's cold voice forced her to grab her purse and walk away.

"Yes, I was jealous," I said covering his lips with mine.

"I knew it." Ino shrieked.

"I love you."Sasuke's eyes bore into mine as he pulled back.

"How the hell can-Wait what?!" I almost yelled as his words finally registered in my brain.

Inner Sakura was dancing with joy, while I stared at him like a stupid idiot.

"I am not gonna repeat myself_ Sa-ku-ra._" He smirked.

_You don't need to_. I held his hand.


End file.
